Here We Are
by Margot57
Summary: OS - Spoiler 6x22 Help Me / Version personnelle du Season Final "Alors nous sommes ici, nous battant et essayant de cacher les cicatrices."


**Auteur : Margot57  
Bêta : Eve, à ses risques et périls  
Disclaimers : On connaît la chanson ; ni House, ni aucun des personnages de la série ne sont à : Final saison 6Genre : Angst/Drama  
Raiting : T  
N/A : Bon bon, alors c'est une fic très dark... Basée sur une chanson de Breaking Benjamin, Here we are. J'ai écrit cette fic avant de voir Help Me. Donnez moi votre avis : )**

**Here we are**

.com/watch?v=iDBmX7EIxlo (YouTube)

« Je suis heureux pour vous Cuddy. Sincèrement. »

La brûlure de l'alcool se diffusa lentement dans son corps et il réprima un frisson. Il faisait étrangement froid pour une soirée d'avril, et la pluie glaciale qui tombait depuis plusieurs heures ne faisait pas grimper le thermomètre. La douleur était de retour, comme si elle ne l'avait jamais quitté. En fait, elle ne l'avait jamais quitté ; mais il était parvenu à l'ignorer, à l'oublier même, quand il se sentait particulièrement bien. Seulement la souffrance était à nouveau là, à ses côtés, comme une vieille amie. La bouteille de scotch posée à ses pieds luisait sous la lumière des réverbères, les gouttes de pluie ruisselantes sur l'étiquette à moitié décollée par l'humidité. Autour de lui, tout était détruit, comme si plus rien ne tiendrait debout sur ce sol. Il titubait d'ailleurs, à cause de la douleur, de l'alcool, de la fatigue et peut-être autre chose. Il s'assit finalement par terre et se perdit dans la contemplation de son jean déchiré, offrant une vue sur une plaie ouverte qui aurait dû être préoccupante.

_Sing it for me_

La réalité ne lui avait jamais parue aussi brutale, aussi violente, aussi… réelle ? Il ferma les yeux et se mit à espérer que tout ceci ne soit qu'une hallucination, et que, lorsqu'il les ouvrirait à nouveau, il distinguerait à travers la pénombre les bibelots s'accumulant sur les étagères du salon de Wilson. Mais il savait parfaitement que tout était réel, et que les heures à venir, les jours, les années peut-être, ne seraient qu'une succession de malheur et de douleur. Le désespoir l'empêchait d'avoir peur, sa détresse étant telle qu'il ne ressentait rien d'autre qu'un trou béant, un vide intersidéral à l'endroit où son cœur avait l'habitude de battre.

_I can't erase the stupid things I say_

On ne tarderait pas à le trouver, et il devrait retourner à l'hôpital, se soumettre à d'autres médecins, les laisser panser ses plaies. Il ne voulait pas de ça, il ne se sentait plus capable de faire autre chose que boire, assis par terre en se répétant sans cesse que tout ceci n'était que le fruit de son imagination. Il n'avait rien pu faire. Avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se rendre compte de son erreur, c'était déjà fini. Les larmes finirent par se montrer, suivant la course des gouttes de pluie qui traçaient déjà des sillons blancs sur ses joues. Est-ce qu'il pouvait se permettre de se souvenir ? Est-ce qu'il survivrait à un nouveau flash-back ? Il ferma les yeux à s'en fendre les paupières et attendit que les images envahissent son esprit.

_You're better than me_

_I struggle just to find a better way_

**6 heures plus tôt **

« Est-ce que vous êtes fixés quant à l'origine de l'explosion ? »

L'homme en uniforme secoua la tête et avala une gorgée de café qui refroidissait dans son gobelet Starbucks. Cuddy soupira et retourna dans le bâtiment en préfabriqué qui permettait de soigner sur place les victimes les moins atteintes afin de ne pas surcharger les urgences des hôpitaux environnants. Chase était en train d'ausculter un adolescent à l'air apeuré et Thirteen s'occupait d'une vieille dame. Ils étaient les seuls médecins de Princeton à être venus sur place. Enfin… House était également là, assis sur une chaise pliante, armé d'un kit pour faire les points de sutures. Il avait suivi Cuddy sans qu'elle ne lui ait rien demandé ; les petites blessures n'étant généralement pas sa tasse de thé, la présence de House était quelque peu surprenante.

« House ! Vous seriez plus utile à l'hôpital… Je ne vous ai pas vu avec un seul patient depuis que vous êtes ici. »

« Vous avez mal regardé. Je viens de recoudre un trou dans ma veste. »

« Au lieu de faire des âneries venez avec moi, les secours manquent d'effectif. »

House ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais il finit par se lever et suivit Cuddy qui était déjà sortie, se dirigeant vers les décombres. Il y avait quelque chose de différent avec elle. Le diagnosticien fronça les sourcils et observa un instant la jeune femme qui regardait autour d'elle, à la recherche d'un des nombreux blessés bloqués par les débris. Est-ce que c'était son emménagement imminent avec Lucas qui la rendait si étrange ? Probablement. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être d'autre ? Le fait qu'House lui ait plus ou moins avoué qu'il l'aimait ? Certainement pas. Cette année, elle avait été suffisamment claire quant au potentiel avenir de leur relation. Ils n'en avaient aucun, ils devraient se contenter encore des années de ce jeu du chat et de la souris. À une différence prés ; Cuddy n'était plus seule alors qu'House l'était plus que jamais. La jeune femme progressait vers un énorme tas constitué de plâtre et de morceaux de la charpente. Elle s'engouffra dans une ouverture sans vérifier si House la suivait.

« Cuddy ! Vous avez estimé la stabilité de ce truc ? » s'exclama le diagnosticien en boitillant jusqu'à la brèche dans laquelle était entrée sa patronne.

Il n'entendit aucune réponse et il sentit une boule d'angoisse lui serrer la gorge. Avec sa jambe, il risquait d'avoir du mal à évoluer dans tout ces débris mais il ne pouvait pas laisser Cuddy seule. Il grimaça et se plia en deux pour s'engouffrer à son tour dans les décombres. Il faisait vraiment sombre, si bien qu'il trébucha plusieurs fois avant de parvenir à progresser franchement. Cuddy était agenouillée à côté d'une femme qui avait l'air particulièrement mal en point.

« J'ai un pouls, mais il est très faible… Il faudrait lui faire un garrot à la jambe, elle a perdu énormément de sang. »

« On ne peut pas rester ici. »

« Et on ne peut pas la déplacer ! Il faut commencer à la soigner sur place ! »

« Vous avez vu où nous sommes ? Il suffit d'un mouvement brusque et on fait tout tomber ! »

« House ! Si vous ne voulez pas m'aider, vous n'aviez qu'à rentrer à l'hôpital au lieu de me suivre ! »

Il ne répondit pas et s'approcha de la blessée qui respirait faiblement. La blessure apparente la plus préoccupante était celle de sa jambe, qui saignait abondamment. Machinalement, House porta une main à sa cuisse avant de s'asseoir par terre aux côtés de Cuddy afin de prodiguer les premiers soins à la patiente. C'était étonnant comme ils pouvaient s'entendre quand il y avait quelque chose en jeu, à savoir la vie d'une jeune femme dans le cas présent. Même si elle était la patronne, Cuddy avait toujours besoin de House pour appuyer ses décisions. Il était surpris de constater qu'elle n'avait absolument rien perdu dans ses aptitudes de médecin, contrairement à ce qu'il lui reprochait. La blessure de la patiente avait cessé de saigner mais son rythme cardiaque s'était emballé et les deux médecins manquaient de moyens pour le stabiliser.

« Si on ne la déplace pas tout de suite, elle va y rester ! » s'exclama House.

Cuddy se mordit la lèvre. Il fallait qu'elle prenne une décision… House la fixait avec ses grands yeux bleus, et elle chercha une réponse dans son regard.

« Lucas m'a demandé en mariage. »

Elle s'entendit prononcer ses mots, sans avoir le souvenir d'avoir eut l'intention de les dire. Le diagnosticien resta bouche bée. C'était donc ça ! C'était donc ça qu'elle lui avait caché…

« J'en ai rien à foutre Cuddy. Vraiment. Alors maintenant, au lieu de me raconter votre putain de petite vie, vous allez vous bouger et m'aider à la sortir de là ! »

Elle laissa les larmes couler. Naïvement, elle avait pensé qu'il la dissuaderait d'accepter la proposition de Lucas, qu'il lui dirait qu'il ne voulait pas la voir marier à un autre… La rage avait assombrie ses yeux, et si elle ne le connaissait pas si bien, elle aurait pu avoir peur de lui. Mais elle lui faisait tellement confiance qu'un pareil sentiment lui semblait inenvisageable. Elle se redressa brusquement. Il fallait sortir la patiente de là… House avait tenté de la soulever, mais il ne parvenait pas à rester debout. Cuddy s'approcha pour le soutenir. Elle fit un pas en arrière quand elle vit une larme couler sur la joue du diagnosticien. Elle comprit soudain à quel point elle l'avait fait souffrir et une violente douleur s'empara de son corps, la faisant trembler. Comment avait-elle pu le laisser souffrir si longtemps ?

_So here we are , fighting and trying to hide the scars._

_I'll be home tonight, take a breath and softly say goodbye._

_The lonely road, the one that I should try to walk alone._

_I'll be home tonight, take a breath and softly say..._

Elle recula trop précipitamment et son dos heurta la paroi instable qui s'effondra sous l'impact. Elle entr'aperçu House, qui par réflexe, avait offert son corps comme bouclier pour la blessée qu'il tenait toujours dans ses bras. Un choc d'une amplitude inattendue lui fit fermer les yeux et ce fut le noir complet.

…_Goodbye._

**Retour à la réalité**

Il avait essayé de toutes ses forces, mais il n'avait pas réussi à la réanimer. Il avait fait tout ce qu'il fallait, mais elle était morte. Il ne savait même pas comment il était parvenu à s'extirper des décombres. L'instinct de survie, sans doute. Quelle ironie… Il avait laissé derrière lui celle sans qui il ne pouvait pas vivre. Il aurait préféré la savoir mariée à Lucas, la savoir dans les bras d'un autre que… morte. Il attrapa un morceau de bois et le balança violemment sur le sol. Que pouvait-il faire, désormais ? Il devrait retourner à Mayfield, sans aucun doute. Il allait devenir fou, il pouvait dire adieu à la médecine, adieu au semblant de vie qu'il s'était construit.

_You wouldn't like me._

_Keep moving on until forever ends._

_Don't try to fight me._

_The beauty queen has lost her crown again._

Et cette pluie qui tombait sans relâche, ces gouttes d'eau qui s'écrasaient par terre à intervalle régulier… Ça lui permettait de rester confiant, de garder les yeux ouverts, de ressentir chaque petite once de souffrance. Bien. Il avait besoin de souffrir pour se sentir vivant. Il ferma à nouveau les yeux. Il avait su qu'elle était morte à l'instant même où leurs regards s'étaient croisés, avant que tout ne s'effondre. Il avait pu lire dans ses yeux une détresse immense. Il se demanda comment il avait pu croire une seule seconde qu'elle choisirait Lucas. Non, jamais elle ne lui aurait fait ça… Seulement il était bien trop tard pour s'en rendre compte. Il se leva et commença à avancer d'un pas peu assuré. Une chance qu'il ait trouvé cette bouteille d'alcool, sans quoi il serait probablement mort de froid, complètement trempé.

_So why are you so eager to betray?  
Pick the __pieces__ up, pick the pieces up.  
So why are you the one that walks away?  
Pick the pieces up, pick the pieces up, pick the pieces up.  
_

Il ne sut pas où il trouva la force pour marcher jusqu'à chez lui. Il poussa la porte et regarda pensivement les murs récemment repeints par Alvie. Il était parti lui aussi, tout comme Wilson qui l'avait plus ou moins mis dehors. Il était seul, complètement. Alors, à quoi bon ? Il se posa sur le canapé et souleva un des coussins. Un éclat orange qui lui avait été si familier attira son regard. C'était ce qu'il lui fallait. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour que cette douleur s'en aille, si seulement il avait cru que cela été possible. Et comme elle resterait là pour toujours, autant vivre avec, non ? Ou mourir, pensa t-il en avalant d'un coup six cachets de Vicodin.

_Just take a breath and softly say goodbye._

***Fin***

* * *

Traduction de la chanson

_Chante le pour moi,  
Je ne peux pas effacer les stupidités que je dis.  
Tu es __meilleur__ que moi,  
Je lutte pour seulement trouver une meilleur façon.__cicatrices__ .  
Je serai à la __maison__ ce __soir__ ,respire un bon coup et dis doucement au __revoir__ .  
La __route__ déserte, sur laquelle je devrais essayer de marcher __seul__ .  
Je serai à la maison ce soir, respire un bon coup et dis doucement au revoir.__reine__ de beauté a encore perdue sa couronne_

[Refrain:]  
Alors nous sommes ici, nous battant et essayant de cacher les

Tu ne m' aimerais pas.  
Continuant à avancer jusqu'à ce que l' éternité finisse  
N' essaie pas de me battre  
La

Alors pourquoi es tu si prompt à la trahison?  
Reprends les morceaux, reprends les morceaux.  
Alors pourquoi es tu le seul qui s'éloigne?  
Reprends les morceaux, reprends les morceaux, reprends les morceaux.

Respire seulement un bon coup et dis doucement au revoir.


End file.
